


University Is For the Romance - LeeBury

by philsphonecalledbrian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Samuel Seabury being fricking adorable, Snobby Charles Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsphonecalledbrian/pseuds/philsphonecalledbrian
Summary: Charles Lee - 18 years being an asshole and still counting. Its his first day of university, where hes abandoning his usual traditions in Darnhall in hopes to pursue his career. Although his perspective changes entirely when hes introduced to the complete opposite of him - The precious, affectionate Samuel Seabury. Was it a good perspective change? Or maube just an inconvience to the potty mouth Charles Lee?Everyone around Lee is in love. Longing to fit in, Charles asks Samuel to pretend to date him temporarily. He accepts and so begins their six month fake dating. Although.. Maybe not all of its fake?





	University Is For the Romance - LeeBury

 

 

> **I look into your eyes, and the skies the limit..**
> 
>  

 

_This was it. It was time to take a breath fresh air, run a hand through his neat black locks of hair, and step into his new University. He says new, seeing as Charles despised his last location and as an act of desperation took this opportunity to move away. Far away from his home - the hard part was over for him anyways, he'd already waved goodbye to his family. Darnhall, a quiet town enshrouded in forestry and beautiful scenery in the quiet country of England. Although now he was situated in the busy, hectic city of New York, about to register in Columbia University._

_'Enough Rambling. Get moving or else youll miss your registration.' Lee assured himself, stepping through the gates and following the long concrete trail that led to the reception. He began to take in the familarities and differences that America shared to England, gripping the strap of his backpack tightly. His other spare hand was gripping onto a deep crimson suitcase that trailed behind him. Before he knew it, he was stood outside the doors of the large open-spaced reception - full of exotic and new students, giggling and nervous students chatting amongst themselves in their cliques, and of course, the grey-haired Martha Washington who sat behind the desk. She seemed absorbed into scrolling through documents on her laptop, occasionally nodding and typing in a somewhat calm manner._

_Charles cleared his throat impatiently, tapping his right foot on the floor. The woman looked up, giving a content sigh. "Apologies dear. Name?" She spoke calmly - but there was a hint of agitation in her voice. It wasnt blatantly obvious, but many people had assured Charles that he was excellent at reading or acknowledging peoples emotions. He just wasnt too good at channeling his reactions properly - for example, he's absolutely terrible at showing affection, so people think he's heartless. Well, thats not a complete lie - but still, that shit hurts. "Lee, Charles Lee." His tone was cold and seemed empty.  Martha, or her preffered title, Madam Washington, typed his name into her laptop, stretching her arms out tiredly. "Of course, Mister Lee, your room is number 504. Heres your timetable and keys. Have a lovely day, sweetie." Martha gave him a soft smile, handing him the basic supplies. God, she was too sweet. Sickeningly sweet._

_"Thank you, Madam." Lee turned on his heels and headed down the hall, curious to see what his room was like. He'd also be sharing a room with someone, which unfortunately meant he'd have to make an attempt to socialise with his new roommate. Without knocking, Charles pushed open the already unlocked door to see a shaken young man with dirty blonde hair. He adorned black rimmed glasses, an alluring smile, and those affectionate chocolate eyes.. God, his heart. What was that feeling he felt build up in his stomach? He didnt know - and frankly, it made him agitated._

_"Good day, sir! My Name is Samuel Seabury, but you can call me Sam." Samuel nodded as he spoke, giving Charles a beautiful smile. "Charles Lee. Just call me Charles." Lee said with a small shrug, dismissing the unfamilar emotion. He brushed his hand through his dark hair, then turning to put his bag and suitcase away. He took this opportunity to browse his timetable. "Charles, may I see your timetable? It would be lovely if we shared some classes together". Perplexed at his sudden statement, Charles reluctantly passed him the timetable he held. Samuel skimmed through the subjects, giving a few nods and shakes. Sam, ruffling his dirt blonde hair, glanced back at his time table. His affectionate, strangely alluring, chocolate eyes looked back up into Charles', as a big smile broke out on his face. "Like i thought, Lee, sir, We have classes together!" Samuel cheered, passing back Charles' timetable to him. Hesitant to warm up to this stranger, Charles simply nodded dismissively. "Whatever" He said with a small shrug, kneeling down and unzipping his suitcase._

_Samuel watched Charles with interest, following his every move - how he unfolded, hung up clothes, organised his desk; everything. He didnt mean to stare , honestly, but this man practically radiated popularity. Sam had never considered talking to someone catergorised as popular, actually, he hadnt considered friends. His mother encouraged him to try university to try and break away from himself, talk to others, maybe even find a romantic interest. Just not today. Unfortunately, his long train of thought was cut short when he noticed Charles staring back at him, confused. "What, do i have something on me?" He asked, as Samuel quickly shook his head. "Pardon me, i was stuck in thought." Samuels accent practically rolled off his tongue, and it left Charles with an unfamilar feeling in his stomach._

_What a peculiar roommate, Charles thought to himself. He seemed to be overly polite and way too neat for Charles' liking. Sure, he seemd like he'd be a good friend who you could trust with almost everything; key word, almost; but Charles preferred those who wasn't afraid to break away from society from time to time. Charles instead let out a little sigh and laid down on his bed, looking back at his timetable. Samuel had marked the ones he was in, and the only lectures they had different to eachother was that Charles was enrolled in physical education. He considered himself to be fit, interested in sports which sort of fuelled his engagement in learning about wars and historic battles. Although showing an interest in sports left him with a toned body - quite muscular and definitely an appealing sight for others. However, Lee avoided attracting that sort of attention to himself by just wearing a navy blue hoodie, some black skinny jeans and black vans._

_Samuel, however, was dressed as if he was going to speak infront of royalty. A long, dark blue coat that reached his knees, some black skinny jeans, and a white scarf. Well, he was definitely more dressed appropriarely than Charles. There was a long silence that followed their last conversation, leaving Charles and Samuel to think about everything._

_"I have some friends." Charles finally spoke up, rolling over to his side to face Samuel. "Ive got plans to go and grab a coffee with them, and I guess you could tag along." Samuel immediately piped up and nodded. "Really? Why thank you!" Samuel spoke with genuine happiness. What, had he never had coffee before? The thought made Charles laugh a little to himself. "Yeah, just dont embarress me."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first chapter in this fanfic, tell me how you guys feel! Id love to read through the opinions so i can improve my writing. Ill make sure to update this weekly!


End file.
